The present technology relates to a signal processing device and method, and more particularly, to a signal processing device and method capable of adding a PTZ (pan, tilt, and zoom) function of a camera without addition of new cost.
In the past, monitoring camera systems capable of performing PTZ control have been configured using a dedicated cable (for example, an RS-485 cable) different from a coaxial cable that transmits a video in order to perform the PTZ control of a monitoring camera (see a “small-sized dome-type PTZ color camera with 41-million pixels,” [online], APA DIRECT, [accessed Jul. 6, 2012], Internet <http://www.apa-direct.com/camera/camera13 dome/ap-8777z.html>).